Ignite
by lovelyloveme
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson have been enemies since day one of high school. They were best friends until eighth grade when they had a fallout. Now, flash forward into the future, Percy is a player and Annabeth hates him. Annabeth forgot all about him, but her heart didn't and Annabeth remembers why she used to love him so much. Rated: T/M, AU


**Hey guys! I know that it has been a very long time since I've, you know, published a story. I've been having writer's block for the past few weeks, more like months. I have started to proofread my work before publishing it.**

 **I know that the first part of this chapter may come off as weird, but it's something that came to my mind because of the constant arguments that my sister and my mom sometimes have. And no, my mom's food doesn't taste horrible. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own PJO or anything else you may recognize!**

* * *

 **\- ANNABETH CHASE -**

"Nobody's leaving this house until they eat their food!" Athena screeched.

Annabeth stared at her mother before rolling her eyes. Athena had not been letting them go anywhere unless they ate her food, and it was kind of getting annoying. Athena didn't have enough time to buy Malcolm a car, so they rode to school with her, and it didn't help that classes started at seven forty-five.

Annabeth's father, Frederick, had divorced Athena when she was ten because Frederick had gotten another woman pregnant. He had known about it for months. They argued for a week, before finally settling on a divorce. Athena didn't get much out of the divorce, but she slowly worked her way up to the top with multiple jobs to attend every hour every day.

"Annabeth! Eat your food!" Athena yelled.

Annabeth aimlessly poked her spoon into her oatmeal, over and over again. Staring at the mush of brown and white in front of her. Annabeth cringed in disgust at her food.

"Do I really have to eat, _that_?" Annabeth asked her mother.

Athena's grey eyes darkened and she stared at Annabeth like she was a speck of dirt.

"Yes, you do. I made this for you not to just throw it away in the garbage! Eat it now, or I am not taking you and Malcolm to school," Athena snapped.

That got Annabeth to shut her mouth.

"Mom! Let's go, I ate my oatmeal!" Malcolm shouted from upstairs. Athena looked at Annabeth one last time before heading upstairs to see if he had really eaten his food.

Annabeth was perfectly fine with saying, her mom's food tasted awful. It was true, and she really didn't want to waste her time eating Athena's disgusting food. Sure, Annabeth was grateful that she at least had food on her plate, but you'd probably be throwing up by the first bite of Athena's food.

She probably only had a few minutes before Athena and Malcolm would come down the stairs.

Annabeth jumped up from her chair and quickly grabbed her bowl of oatmeal, before she dumped the rest of the awful breakfast in the garbage. She needed something to put on top of the disgusting oatmeal. Annabeth opened one of the kitchen drawers, snatching an empty grocery bags and covering the remains of her food.

Annabeth let out a breath of relief before she sat back down in her chair at the kitchen table, acting as if nothing had happened. Athena and Malcolm came racing down the stairs, the empty oatmeal bowl in Malcolm's hands. Annabeth's eyes widened, he had oatmeal smudged on the sides of his mouth and he looked sick.

He had actually eaten Athena's food. Annabeth was left speechless for a moment, but then remembered to regain her composure.

"Annabeth, you finished eating your oatmeal?" Athena asked.

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

Athena eyed her suspiciously before sighing.

"I'll go get the car," Athena said.

Athena walked out of the house and before Annabeth knew it, she was in the backseat of Athena's car, Malcolm in the passenger seat.

"What day is it again?" Athena asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, Athena took notice of it. Annabeth noticed that her mother's grip on the steering wheel was incredibly hard and Athena's knuckles were white.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!" Athena screeched.

Malcolm said, "Oh, no."

"I give you food on your plate, I wash the dishes for you spoiled little brats, and I pay the bills! What does it take to get some respect in here? Especially from you Annabeth! What's gotten into you?" Athena yelled.

Annabeth was speechless before Athena's cold eyes settled on Annabeth before she spoke, "Show some respect."

* * *

Annabeth and Malcolm got to school at seven thirty, which didn't help because the first bell rang at seven thirty-five, and the late bell rang at seven forty-five. Annabeth only had at least three minutes to put her stuff in her locker, and that meant she only had at least two minutes to talk to her friends.

Luckily, Annabeth's locker was near the entrance to the school, on the right side of the center courtyard. Annabeth dashed towards the blue locker, quickly opening her single-dial padlock with the combination.

Annabeth took off her backpack, unzipping the main compartment that held all of her stuff, grabbing a few of her binders that she would not need until some of her last classes. Annabeth zipped up her backpack and stuffed the mash of simple colored binders in her locker. Slamming it shut and locking the padlock.

Snatching up one of her backpack straps, Annabeth's feet dashed towards the center courtyard, her eyes searching for her friends.

Annabeth saw a flash of short black hair, and thought it was Thalia. She walked towards the short black hair faster. When Annabeth had finally arrived at her destination she called out, "Thalia! Oh my goodness, I'm so glad that you're here right now…"

Annabeth abruptly stopped when she was staring at a pair of sea-green eyes that were watching her with disgust. His raven black hair hadn't changed, it was still in it's messy form and the only difference was that he had Rachel standing beside him.

Annabeth was blinded by her rage at him and felt like bawling her eyes out at the same time.

"Annabeth?" a familiar voice said behind her.

Annabeth didn't need to turn around to know it was Thalia talking to her. Annabeth's grey eyes turned cold like thunderstorms, a trait from her mother that she was grateful for. The guy who was standing in front of her, Percy Jackson, didn't even flinch. He had _years_ of learning how to avoid those eyes.

"Jackson," Annabeth said curtly.

"Chase," Percy replied.

Percy and Annabeth went years back. They were best friends in preschool with Thalia that followed all the way up to Middle school. In Middle school, their friendship started to get a little rocky, and then it shattered in eighth grade. And then he just completely shut them out a week before eighth grade ended. When they were freshman, all of their attempts to at least talk to Percy was shattered. Then, while they were in tenth grade, he had managed to become _really_ popular. Like, over the top popular. As juniors, Percy kind of became a womanizer and a player.

Annabeth's fist curled up like she was about to punch Percy, but Thalia grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Percy.

Annabeth yanked her arm out of Thalia's grip before saying, "What was that for!"

Thalia looked at Annabeth like she was stupid for a second before her eyes softened.

"I was getting you out of trouble. You know you would have ended up punching, him," Thalia explained to Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed. A large ringing went off, the first bell.

"Let's just get to class, Thals," Annabeth told Thalia.

"Yeah."

* * *

If Annabeth had to be honest she really didn't want to be there. If Percy Jackson had to be sitting behind her in history class, this would not be enjoyable. She knew Rachel Elizabeth Dare was right next to her and it irked her that Percy and Rachel had been, hanging out. Annabeth would need to talk to her brother about how to handle this later.

Annabeth felt like snapping her pencil in half.

She stared into the oblivion and her mind wandered into space. She knew that the teacher would call on her sooner or later. It had felt like Annabeth was in history class for hours and she felt like a dead cow. A note slipped up on her desk and she stared at in confusion for what seemed like minutes. Annabeth opened the folded note and she was snapped out of her daze. She felt rage well up in her like a dragon breathing fire. Annabeth already knew who it was from. It was obvious by the way students would glance at her every passing second.

Annabeth didn't even bother to read the stupid note. She just ripped it in half and then threw the shreds of paper on the students behind her while the teacher wasn't looking. It kind of made Annabeth feel guilty about how she had just treated Percy.

 _Snap out of it_.

During the past years of high school, Percy had gained attention from multiple females and sometimes even males. During their junior year, Percy had gotten hot. Like seriously, girls dropping dead on the street hot. Annabeth was a little envious of Percy, well, not a little, a lot. She'd never be noticed on the street or flirted with at the mall, it kind of made her self-conscious.

The teacher droned on and on making Annabeth want to bang her head against the table multiple times. A large ringing sound made her jump in her seat with surprise. The bell had rung.

Annabeth got up from her desk, grabbing a backpack strap, and slinging it over her shoulder. As soon as Annabeth walked out of class, Percy accidentally touched her, and she felt electricity travel down her spine. She shook her head, believing it was nothing.

At the end of the day, she had three essays that were due on Friday, ten pages of math problems and grammar homework. Percy was in most of her classes and it irked her. He couldn't stop smirking at her and she couldn't focus with those sea-green eyes on her. That was his goal, to make her fall in love with him. She wouldn't let that happen, and if it did, there would be problems. He was already dating Rachel and was probably cheating on Rachel with Drew Tanaka. She caught him making out with Drew last week in the janitor's closet. It was _so_ disgusting.

"Hey Chase!" A familiar voice called behind her. Annabeth stiffened and stood there frozen. "Miss me?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap folks! Read and Review! I'm kidding I know this chapter was boring because most of my first chapters are. I'd accept some constructive criticism and if there is anything you want to tell me to improve my story review down below or PM me! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? How do you want Percy and Annabeth to talk? Do you want fluff, angst, or some type of romantic conflict in the next chapter?**

 **How do you think that I, as the author of this story, should do next?**


End file.
